criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steal One's Thunder
Steal One's Thunder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Utopian Peaks district of Aurelia. Plot The player and Silvano were in the offices one day when Silvano suggested that they go out for a walk to the glass domes they had in a corner of the city. However as the duo walked by TechLife’s glass dome, they heard an agonizing screech, which led them to find entrepreneur Angelica Zzas electrocuted to death. They then went to suspect hippie Andy Burke, food seller Sylvia McDonald and fellow entrepreneur Gertrude Scott. It wasn’t long before Callum reported that someone broke into TechLife’s technical electronic laboratory, where they talked to bodyguard Jason Ashton. They also suspected rapper Michelangelo before finding out that Gertrude was the one who assembled and owned the murder weapon, an electric charge weapon. They later learned that Cal got burned after being attacked by the killer with a taser. Despite the trouble, the killer was revealed as Andy Burke. Andy confessed to the crime, explaining that he needed to murder Angelina before she could reveal the truth. Confused, Andy was asked what he meant by that. The hippie confessed that one night he had drugged Angelina’s drink, causing her to fall unconscious. He then proceeded to take advantage of the unconscious woman. In order to shut her up so she wouldn’t tell anyone, he electrocuted her to death. Horrified, the duo sent him to trial. He was sentenced to life imprisonment with mandatory counselling sessions by Evelyn Rodriguez. After the trial, Silvano and the player returned to see Jason Ashton, who told them that he found a bracelet that belonged to one of the victims. They soon found it and determined that someone was indeed kidnapping people around the district. They reported to Florence who told them to keep an eye out for any leads. After the team helped Gertrude retrieve her torn blueprints, the team then continued to scour for any further clues. Summary Victim *'Angelica Zzas' (found electrocuted to death inside a glass dome) Murder Weapon *'Electric Charge Weapon' Killer *'Andy Burke' Suspects Profile *The suspect has a knowledge in electronics *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect wears a tie-dye print *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect has a knowledge in electronics Appearance *The suspect wears a tie-dye print *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect uses eyedrops *The suspect has a knowledge in electronics *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect wears a tie-dye print Profile *The suspect has a knowledge in electronics *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect plays chess Profile *The suspect has a knowledge in electronics *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect has red hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a knowledge in electronics. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a tie-dye print. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate TechLife Glass Dome. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Faded ID, Victim’s Purse) *Examine Victim’s Purse. (Result: Folded Poster) *Examine Folded Poster. (Result: Inscription; New Suspect: Andy Burke) *Talk to Andy Burke about why the victim had his poster. (New Crime Scene: Main Street) *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Broken Sign, Locked Tablet) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Food Seller Sign; New Suspect: Sylvia Mcdonald) *Talk to Sylvia McDonald about how she knows the victim. *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Entrepreneur's Tablet; New Suspect: Gertrude Scott) *Talk to Gertrude Scott about if she knew our victim. *Examine Faded ID. (Result: Defaced Victim’s ID) *Analyze Victim’s ID. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Check on with Jason Ashton about the break in. (Attribute: Jason uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Electrical Laboratory) *Investigate Electrical Laboratory. (Result: Empty Case, Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Recorder) *Examine Recorder. (Result: Rapping Songs; New Suspect: Michelangelo) *Talk to Michelangelo about why his recorder was in a TechLife facility. (Attribute: Michelangelo uses eye drops) *Examine Empty Case. (Result: Engraving) *Talk to Gertrude Scott about being in possession with the murder weapon. (Attribute: Gertrude uses eye drops and has a knowledge in electronics; New Crime Scene: Hot Dog Stand) *Investigate Hot Dog Stand. (Result: Locked Camera, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Footage) *Talk to Sylvia McDonald about her argument over the victim’s rude comments. (Attribute: Sylvia has a knowledge in electronics) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Paper) *Analyze Paper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Bloody Microphone, Locked Safe) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Termination Letter) *Talk to Jason Ashton about the termination letter. (Attribute: Jason has a knowledge in electronics and plays chess, Gertrude plays chess) *Examine Bloody Microphone. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim’s Blood) *Interrogate Michelangelo about attacking the victim. (Attribute: Michelangelo plays chess and has an knowledge in electronics) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Firearm) *Analyze Firearm. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Andy Burke about his firearm. (Attribute: Andy has a knowledge in electronics, plays chess and uses eyes drops) *Investigate Devices Display. (Result: Locked Locker, Eye Drop Bottle) *Examine Locked Locker. (Result: Weapon Found) *Analyze Electric Weapon. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon: Electric Charge Weapon; Attribute: The killer has a tie dye print) *Examine Eye Drop Bottle. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Utopia or Dystopia? (3/6). (No stars) Utopia or Dystopia? (3/6) *See what Jason knows about the disappearances. (Reward: TechLife Uniform) *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bracelet) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Goop) *Analyze Goop. (08:00:00) *Inform Florence about the kidnappings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Gertrude what’s wrong. *Investigate Electrical Laboratory. (Clue: Torn Object) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprint) *Return the blueprint to Gertrude. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Utopian Peaks